De Los Diablos
by RAS144
Summary: (Human/AU) To keep her big brother on life support, 19 year old Flaky works as a stripper for Shifty and Lifty. Suddenly her childhood friend Flippy comes back into her life after being discharged from the military. He then reveals he's a half-demon with a super powered split personality as a result of his PSTD. Can Flaky survive the demons and angels? Can she even survive Flipqy?
1. Seven Years Later

**Author's note: This is actually based off of an RP I did with a friend. However, I decided to make it into a Flaky/Flippy story because I feel there not enough HTF fics on Fanfiction, so I wanted to contribute.**

* * *

A tall handsome man with green hair walked through the dark streets of the night in his army attire.

"Well, hello soldier!" Said a stripper with pink hair and a ribbon in her hair, standing outside of the strip club: Pudding 'n' Pie. "Want us to serve you like you serve our country?!" She winks. "Army discount."

Flippy couldn't help but smile and blush, pulling down his hat to cover his blush. "Thanks ma'am but I came here for a business meeting with your boss."

She pouts, she knew what kind of guy blushes the way he blushes: A virgin. "Poor thing, all this time fighting for our country, you never had women thrown themselves at you?" She touches his chest.

He immediately walks back, laughing nervously. "No ma'am. I fought for freedom, not for the spoils." He smiles.

"Good, honest, humble, and HOT. Guys likes you are the type girls love to bring home their daddy and he wouldn't mind you fucking her." She smirks, especially when the blush on his face became redder. "Well, Mr. Beelz, come right this way." She walks past the guards and to the strip club. Flippy hesitated but he followed as well.

Flippy tried to pull himself together. He was on a job and he couldn't let images of female lady parts cloud his thoughts, especially since he's in a place literally filled with tits and ass. He couldn't understand how people could work like this, how his mother once worked like this! It was kind of dark and the place smell like old men and semen. "Shifty better be close." He mumbles to himself, pulling down his hat to blocking his view of the girls.

Shifty was just slouching on the couch, watching his new employee, Petunia, dance in his back room."Come on, you twat! You think that's sexy!?" Shifty screams at Petunia. "No one's going to give you any money!" He throws pennies at the girl, making her writhe in pain.

"Leave her alone, Asshole." Flippy said coming in, smiling at Petunia who smiled back.

"FLIPPY!" Shifty laughs, hugging him. "How's dad's favorite bastard?!" He then glares at Petunia and throws more pennies. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE! THAT'S YOUR PAY FOR THE DAY!"

He threw a penny at her eye. She cries, falling to her knees, collecting as many pennies as possible.

Flippy glares at Shifty, Shifty rolls his eyes, "Oh, is someone going to throw a bitch fit? Don't tell me you haven't smacked a few whores around in the war?"

"Fuck you Shifty."

"Fuck you Shifty." Shifty mocks Flippy. "You're so corny, I love it. "

Flippy stares at the poor girl as she limps away the room, then back at Shifty. "You know I didn't come here for a family reunion." Flippy was not in the mood to stay here any longer, watching his half brother being a complete prick.

* * *

Sighing sadly, the petite girl fixed her long red hair into pigtails, staring wistfully at herself in the mirror. She hadn't wanted this life, and if anybody ever found out about her second 'job', she would lose everything.

"Hey Princess, hurry up, your on next!" one of her fellow strippers, Giggles, yelled from across the room. Giving one last sigh, Flaky stood up from her makeup stool, walking over to wardrobe. Grabbing her outfit for the night she wrinkled her nose, it wasn't as bad as some of the things she'd been forced to wear, but it was just too disgusting for the ruby eyed girl's taste. In front of her was a skimpy bunny suit. A small leotard that covered between her breast and her bottom, knee high white socks, six inch heels, a bow for her neck, and, of course, bunny ears.

"Princess! Get over here, you're on!" one of the managers, Lifty, yelled from the curtains. Nervously she approached him, carefully going out onto the main stage as the lights dimmed.

Shuddering slightly she tried not to think about the expressions the men she was 'entertaining' had. Blocking out the hooting and hollering men Flaky went to the pole and began to dance, just wanting to get it over with.

Once she was finally done she noticed Giggles calling her over.

"Yes Giggles? What is it?" she asked, curious as she reached the older girl. "Hurry up please, I really want to go home," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry sweetie, boss man wants you in his office, he says it's real important," Giggles giggled, knowing this was not what Flaky had wanted to hear.

"Dammit," the redhead groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, thanks, I'm going," she grumbled, marching to the bosses office, wanting to simply get the meeting over with and head home.

Flaky was halfway to Shifty's office when she ran into the new trainee, Petunia. Any and all of the girl's could tell that she was doing bad in her… 'training' due to the money she was carrying. Every girl had to train with Shifty personally until he deemed her ready for the poles or the floor.

Shifty was an ass, a major ass. None of the girls wanted to work under him, he treated them all like shit, and if they did anything wrong either he or his twin Lifty would get physical with them. Sighing once again as she watched the crying girl run by, Flaky approached the door of her bosses office.

Knocking on the door she waited to hear Shifty's reply, knowing not to bother him if he was busy. Once she heard him say to speak she sighed in relief, maybe this would be done sooner than she thought.

"Boss, it's Princess, Giggles said you wished to speak to me," she said, beginning to wonder just why she was being called down.

"Come in!" she heard her bosses greasy voice practically purr from the other side of the door. Shivering in disgust for the second time that night, she pushed the door open and slowly stepped in. Upon entering she saw that Georgie had a guest, though she couldn't tell who it was since they had their back to her. 'Let's just get this over with,' she thought.

"Princess, I'd like you to meet my half-brother, Flippy."

This was worse than anything she could imagine. She hadn't wanted anyone else finding out about this because of her job, but him…. She didn't want Flippy to EVER find out about this, this tortuous 'job'. He was the one good thing tying her to her past, before everything went wrong.

Staring into her best friend's eyes, she saw him filling with emotions, getting ready to snap. Flinching when Flippy turned back to Shifty.

"What the fuck is this?!" Flippy yells at Shifty, stomping towards him.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! I've done nothing wrong! I just happened to inherit our old man's gold mine, and an old acquaintance came out begging for an easy well paid job. Didn't even know who she was until we found you some time ago." Shifty smirks. "Hey, I'm a nice guy. I _COULD_ have ripped them off and paid them next to shit like other gentlemen's club do, but I give them a respectably high salary WEEKLY. Hell, I'm becoming like our old man now."

Flippy's punch flew Shifty into the wall, and then punched him in the stomach several times. Flippy grabs his brother and throws him into the glass table.

Shifty coughs up blood. "Jesus Christ, Flippy! It's been six bloody years! I need to time to remember what pisses ye off!"

"But you remember what you THINK you could use against me as leverage!" Flippy grabs Shifty by the neck. "That's what she is to you, right? Leverage!?" He tightens his grip. "You honestly think I'm DUMB ENOUGH to become your bitch?!" Flippy grabs a bottle and smashes it against Shifty's skull.

"F-Flippy!" Flaky squeaked in utter surprise. Whimpering nervously as her once sweet best friend began beating Shifty senseless. She ran up to him, wrapping her thin arms around Flippy's beefy bicep. "F-Flippy, please stop! H-he's not worth it!" she exclaimed.

Some how managing to pull her friend away from his brother, she held his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Flippy! You're not this type of guy! Please stop!" Flaky cried, desperately trying to calm the man down as tears began flooding her eyes. "P-please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." she sniffled, wrapping her petite arms around the much larger man in a hug.

Flippy's yellow eyes became green again. He starts breathing slowly as Flaky embraces him, trying her best to hold him back. "We'll talk later," He whispers.

Sighing in relief Flaky stiffened slightly when Flippy said they would talk, but at least that would be better than him beating her boss to death… Right? "Okay, we'll talk, I promise," she said, soothingly rubbing circles in his back.

"You don't know what the FUCK you're talking about, bitch." Shifty get up and spits out blood. "Flippy has always been this way since we met the fucker. You just never seen it before until now."

Flinching at Shifty sudden outburst looked everywhere except her boss' direction. Flaky didn't believe a word he said. Flippy had been the sweetest boy when they were growing up, this change was all because of that messed up boarding school and the war.

"She's quitting her job, right now." Said Flippy, coldly. "Come on, Flaky." Letting him end the hug, she felt his hand on her hip, trying to lead her out of the room.

"HEY! HEY! Where do you think you're going with my merchandise?!" Shifty yells at him.

"SHE. IS. NOT. YOUR. TOY!" Flippy eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"And what will she do for her brother on life support? My weekly checks are the only thing keeping him alive." Shifty hit a weak spot in Flippy's heart and he knew it.

"Any job she can get is better than selling her soul to the devil." Flippy glares at him. "If these girls truly knew how fucked up you really are, you'd out of business."

"YOU'RE one of us." Shifty reminded him. "How about we let the lady decide what she wants to do. So, Princess, you want to keep being my bitch or you want your brother to die?"

"Flaky, don't listen to him. Monsters like him will lie and manipulate you. He gives you nice things so you can let your guard down and take advantage of you." Flippy explains. "Trust me, whatever Shifty shows you on the surface, he's four times more disgusting deep down."

"Flippy… I don't know if I can quit. If I do, Cuddles won't get any medical care. I've already sold everything I could to help him, including the house," she whimpered, not looking her friend in the eye. "I-I don't have any money saved up, my old job can barely pay for my crappy apartment… B-but Shifty pays enough for food and Cuddle's care… I-I don't know what to do Flippy," she groaned in aggravation, hiding her face in her hands.

"I expect you here tommorow." Shifty says to Flaky. "Now, both of you get your sorry asses out of here." He coughs up blood again. "Fucking Flippy."

Flaky sighs, nodding at Shifty's order, knowing she couldn't argue with him. "Yes sir," she mumbled, grabbing Flippy's hand.

"Come on." Flippy says, gently pulling Flaky out the room. He nods at the strippers smiling at them. He knew they were staring at the blood on his fists.

Keeping silent, Flaky followed him out of the room, refusing to look at him or the other girls as they passed by. Making her way backstage real quick she changed into her regular skirt and top before returning to Flippy's side. Gripping his arm again she tried to hide a smile as all the girls began gossiping about Shifty's messed up face.

Walking out the door, she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She had been worried Shifty would send his men after Flippy.


	2. Rape

Seven years. That's how long its been since Flippy and Flaky seen each other. They met after Flippy's maternal Uncle killed her father in a Drunk Driving accident. Flippy's family took care of Flaky and her older brother Lumpy up until he finished college to support Flaky on his own. At the time they met, Flippy was 12 and Flaky was 6. To Flippy, she was the only good thing that happened during his adolescence. The two were practically inseparable until Flippy was 18 and joined the military to escape his father.

"When did all of this happen?" Flippy asks to Aria, as they were walking down the streets. "I barely knew Lumpy, but he seemed fine the last time I saw. Then again, alot can change in seven years." Phil frowns.

Sighing Flaky glanced up at Flippy, meeting his green eyes. "Do you remember not long before you left Lumpy got that really bad cold?" she asked. "After you left it got so much worse... He couldn't even do anything for himself anymore. He's been on life support at least two years..." she explained.

Flippy bites his lips trying to find the words to speak. The words hurt her anyway he puts it. "I know this is hard for you to hear but if he's a vegetable that has no hope in recovering... I know he's the only family you have left, but think what he would feel like if he knew he caused you to do this? Trust me, I know how Shifty and Lifty work. Stripping won't be the only thing they'll have you do."

Flaky started sniffling, trying to hold back her sobs. "I-I know. I-I know this isn't right, but he's all I have Flippy. The doctors have had me holding on to my last bit of hope, that's why I've gone this far, and why I'm willing to go farther if it means I can just get him back!" she began choking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know I sound selfish, but I just can't let him go, I don't want to be alone..." she whispered, resting her head on Flippy's arm.

"Don't waste your brother's memory on a stupid dream." Flippy said coldly. "What have the doctors told you?" Flippy wasn't understanding why the doctors would have her cling to false hope. He understands that Aria didn't want to truly feel alone. He's never truly been alone himself, but this isn't worth it. "You..." He couldn't find the words to speak. "This is a troubling time for you and me... and there's a secret Shifty and I have been keeping from you...but I can't...we need to go my house, the streets has eyes and ears."

Flaky flinched at Flippy's unnecessarily cold words, some part of her knowing that he was right… but she wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "Th-they said that he still has a chance to wake up, they found some medicine that could make him wake up, but they said it's only a fifty-fifty chance," she whispered, swallowing her pride. Glancing curiously up at Flippy she wondered what secret could be so important that it was making him begin acting paranoid. Silently she nodded, letting him lead her to his house.

* * *

They arrive at the house. A medium sized house, which seemed a bit too big to only house Flippy. When Flippy open the door, it reveal a house filled with Arachic weapons, medieval armor, Plasma screen TV, game consoles, and a decent sized kitchen.

Arriving at the house Flaky was thoroughly impressed. On the outside it looked like your average house, maybe a bit larger, but how could he afford it alone? Upon entering she shrunk away from the weapons, never really liking anything dealing with violence.

"Listen...ARG!" He screams, holding his head. Feeling his split in two. Thunder occurs, and the loud sound gave Flippy such a fright that he drops to his knees and starts shaking. When started the rain came heavy, he started shaking violently. "FLAKY! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Memories of the war flooded his mind again. How he watched his friends die, hearing the loud noise from the explosions, tearing them apart limb from limb. "LEAVE!"

Gasping as Flippy clutched his head in apparent pain, Flaky gently placed her hand on his shoulder, worried. Jumping from the sudden clap of thunder she couldn't believe it when she saw a trembling Flippy fall to the ground. She had heard about PTSD in returning soldiers and put the pieces together that he was probably having a flashback. "No! Flippy, I'm not leaving you like this alone," she exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside her friend. Cupping his face she tried to get him to look at her. "You're not at war anymore Flippy, you're safe, here with me."

Flippy slowly gets up, chuckling, then laughing like a madman. A violent shiver ran down Flaky's spine at the sound of that blood curdling laugh. His eyes were a yellow color. His teeth became sharper. He stares at Flaky and he smirks. "Well, what do we have here? A nice piece of ass?" He grabs Flaky and slams her on the wall by the wrists. "Haven't seen someone like you before."

The air was knocked from the petite girl's lungs. Staring into what used to be her best friend's eyes, she tried not to let her growing fear show. Flinching as the man's cold yellow eyes turn to her she refused to look away, trying to hold onto what courage she had. Quickly catching her breath Aria struggled to get out of his grip. "Fl-Flippy, let go! This isn't you," she squeaked as he roughly forced her arms behind her back and ushered her into the kitchen.

This wasn't Flippy at all. His voice, his demeanor, his words, nothing like was Flippy except for the face. This creature sounded and looked demonic. "You can call me Flipqy. That's the name I want to hear you scream when I fuck this body of yours!" He chuckles darkly, then bends her over the table."That's right. You're that skank Phillip met in Georgie's bar."

Groaning as she was pushed face first against the table, she continued to fight in this demon's grip. Whimpering as water began gathering in the corners of Flaky's eyes, from both the growing pain and the sheer terror. "D-don't touch me you brute," she groaned, refusing to give up.

"I love a victim who struggles!" Flipqy laughs again. "Best kind of victim." With inhuman speed flips her on her back, and pins her down again. She continued to try to fight the man's grip."Well, let me show what exactly you've gotten yourself into, little girl." He places both her wrists in his hands, and brings out a knife in his right hand.

Freezing at the sight of the knife, Flaky's eyes widened in fear as her heart began to rapidly beat. Shaking, she clamped her eyes shut, trying to block out the terrorizing scene as a whimper slipped passed her lips.

"Now, hold still, I'd hate to cut the wrong part of you." He slowly rips through her shirt and bra. He quivers with excitement as if he's never done this before.

"Fl-Flippy please s-stop," she hiccuped, tears slowly pouring from her eyes as he cut up her shirt and bra. Whimpering she tried to think of how she could get her friend out of this...split persona.

"Six years in the service, and I've only been satisfied with the screams of enemies, but never the screams of women. A whore like you would be my perfect first." He traces his knife along her chest, but not cutting it, her breasts, her torso, and finally near her face.

"Th-this isn't you. Y-you're my best friend. Please stop," she shivered, absolutely nervous as she felt the cold steel of the knife tracing the skin of her breasts and upper torso. "I-I'm sorry you h-had to go through th-the war. I-I'm sorry I d-don't know what happened, b-but th-this isn't right," she stuttered as she felt the knife's blade close in on her face.

"I love a struggling victim, I really do, but... it'd be wise to not escape or else my hands might slip." He makes a small cut on her shoulder to make an example.

Feeling the burst of pain in her shoulder Flaky's eyes opened wide in shock, a sob escaping her lips. Staring at "Flipqy" with a mix of terror and care, she wondered what made her sweet friend become this demonic creature.

"The name's Flipqy." He reminds her. "And I'm not stopping 'til I get what I want."

He grips her wrists tightens. Nervously biting her bottom lip, Aria averts her gaze. A shy blush dusting her cheeks. She may have been stuck in that demeaning job but she had never actually BEEN with anyone. Gasping in shock as the man began feeling her breast.

"You don't know how long that fucker kept me locked up. 12 months of isolation, locked inside this bloody house! I never got to have my fun anymore." Flipqy stares at her breast longingly. "I never even felt a woman like this before."

Her blush became a furious red, spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Though she wouldn't admit it, Flaky had had a crush on Flippy when they were younger, and some small part of her may have wanted this. Closing her eyes she tried to ignore that thought as her blush only worsened.

"Awwww, don't look like that. I'll make sure you're enjoying this too." He bends down and turn licking her breast, placing his tongue all around the areolas and flicking the nipple back and forth. He got so involved with her breasts, he loosened his grip on her wrist. And then, he used his left hand to fondle the other one.

Breath hitching, a tiny moan escaped her lips as Flippy's tongue began playing with her breast. Shuddering as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her body. Feeling him release her wrists she didn't know what to do. Even if she did try to run he would hurt her, so why try?

Flipqy laughs maniacally again when he saw that Flaky wasn't running away. "So you finally know your place?" He coos, touching her cheek.

Groaning in a mix of pleasure and resistance, Aria refused to meet his eyes, not wanting to admit her defeat. Feeling the sensation of his lips on her ear and his breath tickling her neck, she couldn't help but get an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

He whispers. "Because you're being such a good little whore, I'll make you feel REAL GOOD. There should be a g-spot..."

Feeling his hand slip under her skirt, she began squirming, not wanting things to go any further. Squeaking as his fingers traced her lower lips she winced in pain as he inserted a finger. As his finger pressed against a certain spot inside her, she felt heat and pleasure radiating through out her entire body. After his lips took over hers, his tongue invading every part of her mouth, she broke the kiss gasping for breath. "P-please stop, i-it hurts," she moaned, the mixture of pleasure and pain confusing her body.

The fact that something as small as a finger was causing her pain could only mean one thing. "No way! You're a virgin? One of Shifty's little whores is a virgin!? Oh, now isn't this just fucking sweet as pie?!" He laughs maniacally again, even more than before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears of shame gathered in Flaky's eyes. Wrapping her arms around her bare chest she glanced away from the torturous man before her. She knew the irony of her life, he didn't have to mock it right before her.

He stops and grabs Flaky's chin and forces her to look into his lustful eyes, pretending to look lovingly. "Two virgins losing their virginities to each other, it must be fate. Oh, Flippy would love this." He kisses forehead. "Even better, that means I get to claim you as my property and no one else. You'll be my personal fuck toy. It'll be so romantic." He chuckles darkly. He slides down to her nether regions. "Since my finger's too big for you..." He grips onto her thighs to make sure she wouldn't leave.

Hearing his words about becoming his toy just made her all the more terrified, sensing that he would keep his promise. Nervously watching him as he slithered down her body she shook in anxiety, wondering what he was doing. Feeling the long wet appendage enter her pussy, a sudden wave of pleasure hit her body. Arching her back in pleasure, Flaky bit one of her fingers, muffled moans escaping with every move Flipqy made. Shuddering in pleasure Flaky moaned as he toyed with her lower regions. Her moans started becoming more and more desperate as she felt herself becoming wet, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Panting, her face became flushed from the heat. Suddenly feeling the appendage grow inside her, plunging even deeper, she let out a small cry of ecstasy, feeling her walls begin to tighten around his tongue.

Flipqy opens his mouth and allow all the cum enter his mouth. He got back up, stares at her face, and chuckles. "What a beautiful expression." He forces her to stare into his eyes again, so much pleasure and fear in her body language. Her face full of blush and tears. Her hands cover her her hardened nipples. Her rising heartbeat and shivering body made him all the more excited. He forces her his long tongue in her mouth, making her taste her cum. Meanwhile his hands played with her pussy, which was so wet he could fit two fingers inside. He licks the entire right side of her, now covering it in her cum. "How do you my fingers feel now?" He said, as if he was out of breath, but his eyes were even more clouded with lust. He then slobbers all over her left breast.

"S-so good~," she mewled, her voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers ran through the man's hair as his mouth returned to her breasts.

"You look DIVINE! Definitely a good attire for your new job." He laughs at her humiliating position. "A cum-covered cumdumpster." He smiles cutely as takes his fingers out and forced her to lick the cum off his fingers. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Or maybe a cum-covered cunt! Which title would you prefer?"

Flaky stared poison tipped daggers at the man's non-existent soul. Oh how she would have loved to rip him a new one and just wipe that smug look right off his face. Even in this clouded state of mind she knew not to stand this abuse and kept her mouth shut. She suddenly heard the sound of a zipper. Then, a sudden friction on her still sensitive clit made her desperately bite her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of listening to her sounds of pleasure.

Flipqy was start to look more insane than he initally did when they started, his entire eyeballs were glowing red and his sharp teeth became long and shark-like. A red pentragram appeared on the table Aria lies on. "Tell me, how his feel know that your best friend's cock is about to fuck you?!" At this point, the monster Flipqy barely looked or sounds human anymore.

Shaking in fear at the transformation taking place before her, Flaky stared into the creature's pure red eyes, no longer able to even call him a man. His new found appearance was terrifying, but his utterly demonic voice and the glowing pentagram below her absolutely did away with any bravery she had left in her. Wide eyes full of tears, she fully realized that she was the lamb lead to the slaughter.

He slowly enters Flaky. "FUCK!" He roars.

Biting her lower lip until it bled, Flaky could only whimper in utter pain as her virgin wall was ripped apart. The pain far overshadowed any pleasure her body was feeling at the moment. With one thrust, he cums inside Flaky. Flipqy closes his eyes and his hips buckle at the new sensation. He's never been inside a female before and Flaky's pussy was amazing! Warm, tight, moist, he could keep his dick in there forever. "Feels like a silk towel." He sighs, going back to Flippy's 'normal' appearance. "Your pussy is amazing. Shame that I bust too quick." He brings out his phone and takes a picture of her. Unable to move her body at the moment due to the pain and exhaustion all she could do was close her eyes and try to even out her breathing. Ignoring his lewd comments, she couldn't care anymore if he did take a picture of her. "This will the day you become my sex slave." He place hand on her stomach and a pentagram appeared with Phillip's name on the middle of it. Her eyes flying open at the burning sensation on her abdomen, whining in pain as the pentagram appeared.

"Now, this will be an interesting year." He places his phone in his pocket and laughs at Aria's condition. "Okay, okay, okay. NOW you can have your 'darling' Flippy back." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and they appeared green again.

Flippy immediately shuts his eyes closed, while shaking violently. "DAMMIT FLAKY! WHY COULDN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST RUN?!" Tears fell from the soldier's face. "Dammit... DAMMIT!"

Hearing Flippy's beyond broken voice tore Flaky's heart to pieces. Sitting up, despite the pain it caused her, she pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing circles along his back. "It's not your fault," she soothingly cooed in his ear. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you alone. I care about you," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.


	3. The Aftermath

Hearing Flippy beyond broken voice tore Flaky's heart to pieces. Sitting up, despite the pain it caused her, she pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing circles along his back. "It's not your fault," she soothingly cooed in his ear. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you alone. I care about you," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

He immediately backs away from her. "JUST GO." He points at the hallway. "My bedroom's down the hall. Do NOT take a shower. I'm calling the police in the morning. They need all of this as evidence." Flippy orders, his voice still sounds broken. "Dammit!" He should have never told her to come to his house. This really was all his fault. "I'll wake you up in three hours."

Shaking her head frantically, Flaky stops him as he tries to leave. "And what are you going to tell them? YOU didn't do anything to me Flippy!" she cried, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "This was bound to happen with what job I've had and everything. I've been making bad decisions, but I don't count this as one. I care about you Flippy, even with all of this.." she said, her voice fading off as she shyly looked at the ground. "Calling the police wouldn't solve ANY of this, Flippy! You know that."

Flippy yells at her. "I CONVINCED YOU TO COME HOME WITH ME! If I just talked to you in your apartment..." He walks away from her again and stares at the wall. "...someone could have stopped me before it got this far." He gasped realizing something as he looked back at her... he came inside her. "FUCK!" He started freaking out. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY COULDN'T I THINK OF THIS SOONER?!" Even though the pentagram disappear he knew he magically carved it into her torso. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her the news. "There's a reason... I haven't left this house for a year! There's a fucking reason! AND THIS IS WHY! GOD...WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I'm telling the police about the rape. No one's safe unless I'm detained."

"AND WHAT WOULD HAPPENED THEN?" Flaky yelled in response. "Flippy, this IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Get that through your thick skull! Getting yourself locked up won't do you any good, because you don't deserve it!" she exclaimed, devastated that he would even think that way. "P-please stop talking like this. Flippy… I-I love you," she shyly admitted, grabbing his hand. "I have since we were kids. You protected me, you cared, and now I can be here for you," she said, trying to ease his guilt. "Don't lock yourself away again. Please! I promise, I'll quit the Pudding n Pie, I'll stay here and help you, just don't push me away again… I want to be here for you," she begged.

"Fine. It's a deal. You quit your job and I don't turn myself in for rape." Flippy sighs, feeling this was a bad idea. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll be on the couch. We'll need to go to the pharmacy first thing in the morning."

* * *

Flippy decided on Flaky staying at his house for the time being. He let her sleep in his room while he slept on the couch. He woke up due to the light hitting his face He immediately got up, walking quietly to his bedroom to see if she was awake. This would be the day. This would be the day he told her the truth. That he told her what happened last night, and why it happened. "Flaky..."

Snuggled up in the warm sheets of the bed, Flaky hugged one of the pillows close to her side. Wearing one of Flippy's large t-shirts as a nightgown she slept in, not bothered by the light. Burrowing deeper into the covers she could barely be seen, only from her nose to the top of her head. As her name was being called, she turned away from the voice. "Five more minutes?" she yawned, beginning to wake up.

"No... I need to explain myself. About last night. I...I'm not human. And neither are Shifty and Lifty. We're half-demons. Cambions. My mother was a stripper at the Pudding n Pie, once. The previous owner gave her a chance to make alot more money so she could get the family out of debt." The story seemed hard for him to continue on with. "She agreed to it. And gave the family more than enough to become middle class, but... he locked her up in a cell, revealing was a demon. He tortured her, raped her merciless, just for his sick pleasure. When she was finally pregnant, he let her go to raise the baby properly while still funding her bills, and everything for her family, just to make sure she wouldn't talk. And nine months later, I was born."

Sitting up to listen to Flippy she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Staring in shock she realized just how much her situation must have truly hurt her friend. "O-Oh! Flippy...…" she breathed, shakily crawling over to him. "I-it's okay, none of that matters. I know for a fact your mother loves you, she doesn't regret having you, and I don't regret being your friend, or what happened," she soothingly whispered. "You aren't like that. AT ALL. Last night wasn't your fault, you can't keep that kind of side locked up." She leans up and gives him one last hug. "I'm not going to stop being friends with you because of this. You're still my best friend," she smiled, hoping he would understand.

"Oh." He chuckles humorlessly. "That's why I joined the army, I wanted to put my 'demon side' to good use; in addition to escaping the boarding school's close eye on us. All it did was worsen my violent outbreaks into a personality I barely have control over. They found a way to find me again and got me honorably discharged from the military." He got up, not even acknowledging Flaky's show of affection. "I'm not the same person I use to be. I'm this monster. I'm glad you're here with me and not him, but the danger is still there."

Frowning at her friend's self loathing words she just shook her head. "You aren't a monster, Flippy. You are a good person, just like before. You try to protect people, even if it means YOU are hurt. That's one of the biggest difference between you and Shifty, you care about others!" she exclaimed, wishing he would stop putting himself down.

Flippy sighs, "That is a comforting thought, thank you. Now come on, we need to go."

Letting him take her hand, he pulled her out the door where she stops and chuckles. "I don't think you want me leaving in this, do you?" she asked, referring to the only article of clothing she had on, one of Flippy's large shirts.

"Well, it's urgent and we need to get you the morning after pill." Flippy explains. "And I don't want you by yourself." He smiles a bit, feeling uncomfortable while doing. "Besides, have you seen the people in Walgreens?! They're ridiculous. And it's in the morning, Im sure they'll understand."

Flaky smirked, shaking her head at his reply. "Fine, fine I'll go," she relented, a playful smile on her lips. "However, you are going to buy me two things of ice cream and some chocolate! " she demanded, grabbing his hand as they began walking again. "You better hope no one says anything," she huffed, pulling the shirt down a bit more.

* * *

They arrive at Walgreens, everyone stared at the couple. Not everyday you see a war veteran walking with a homeless looking girl in the store. Then again, weirder things have occurred. Flaky rolled her eyes as people continued to stare. Pulling herself closer to Flippy's side she pouted, sending him an intense glare. Making sure she grabbed her sweets before they went to the counter she smirked as they finally got there. They make their way to the pharmacy counter first. Flippy asks for Plan B.

"You do know this is for terminating pregnancies the day after conception, right ma'am?" The pharmacist asks Flaky, suspicious of Flippy trying to order Plan B for her.

Smiling sadly Flaky nodded to the Pharmacist. "Yes, I understand perfectly. I'm just not ready to get pregnant right now," she calmly replied. "I'm only nineteen years old," she informed them as Flippy handed over all the other information.

They leave the store with everything they desired. Flippy felt awkward, it's been so long since he talked to another human being face to face, especially his friend. He stares at the sky. "Cambions, unlike demons, can withstand the sun because angels cannot sense their demonic bloodline within them." He seriously needed a better subject than his bloodline, but he doesn't know what exactly. "Um...do you wish to know more about me? OR... just talk about other stuff."

Chuckling at her friend's awkwardness she hugged his arm as they began the track back to his home. "That's interesting," she hummed, still absorbing the fact that demons and angels all really existed. "Why don't we talk about what's been going on since we last saw each other, and if we get off topic it's fine," she suggested.

Flippy was thinking of all the stuff he wanted to say. "As you know, we last saw each other after my graduation when I told you I was leaving for the Army. I went up the ranks pretty fast, but I was finally let go when they discovered I had a bad case of PTSD. Whenever I got furious, 'Flipqy' comes out, and when I heard noises that reminded of the war, he shuts me down and does God knows what. I found out from my agnate siblings there's only 66 of us left out of 96." Flippy says expressionless as he opens the door for Flaky. "My mother and my stepdad gives me money, along with the state for my medication. That's how I can afford the house." He plops on the sofa, turning on the TV. "Hey. Are you...okay? Do you need anything?"

Following her friend to the house she listened to his story nodding her head every so often to alert him of that fact. Humming as he talked about Flipqy she began thinking of ways he could try to keep his… outbursts… to a minimum. Slipping around him as he held the door open for her, Flaky giggled in delight at his adorable chivalry. Following him into the den, she sat beside Flippy on the couch, watching him intently. She had to admit his rambling was adorable, and she didn't have any problem listening. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she felt her stomach growl. "B-breakfast would be nice. I haven't eaten since yesterday," she said, embarrassed as her stomach growled yet again.

Flippy felt incredibly awkward talking about last night, and this time it showed. "Sorry. Did you sleep well? How's your torso? Im sorry you had to go through of this." He gets up and walks towards the refrigerator, trying to ignore the table. "Remind me to get rid of that table."

"I-I slept fine…" Flaky stuttered, not wanting to admit that she had been exhausted last night. Glancing down at her abdomen her lips twitched in a light frown as she placed her hand over the mark. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt all that much, just a bit sore," she said, getting up she followed him to the kitchen, copying his actions in avoiding the table.

"I have...yogurt. microwave foods. and eggs. Sorry. Because I don't go outside often, I just get whatever my mom doesn't eat. I don't have a lot of breakfast stuff but I do have a lot of canned food." He goes into the pantry and pulls out pancake mix. "I found this."

"It's fine with me, just as long as there's something to eat," she sighed as she leaned against the wall. "We could make the pancakes and have some eggs with them," she suggested. Shaking her head a playful smile on her lips she whispered, "I'm going to have to start getting you groceries."

"Yeah..." He chuckles. "I...might as well tell you everything I know about this situation." He was very use to being self-loathing, that it's hard to get out of it. "That pentagram represents claims to someone, especially when it comes to fertility and bearing their child. It's signaling other demons to back off and don't try claiming you. Cities are littered with demons and cambions, some more than others. This city was originally ruled by my siblings but it seems new blood has been coming over. That's why they were desperate to find me, and get me out the military. That's also why 30 of my brothers are dead." Flippy sighs. "I know that I'm not a very optimistic person. I'm rarely given the chance to talk to someone outside of my mother and her family."

A light blush made its way to her cheeks, her hand lightly holding her stomach as she thought about that fact. Grabbing the pancake mix from Flippy's hand she began making the batter as he continued talking. Her eyes widened in shock when he mentioned the degree of demons and cambions in the cities. "I-I didn't know that many would live in the cities," she muttered to herself, a bit uneasy at the thought, comforted a bit by the thought of them avoiding her because of the mark on her belly.

"Why wouldn't we? We blend fairly well into large human populations. Living in small towns would draw attention to ourselves. While Cambions don't have a large demonic aura, it becomes noticeable in a large group. Also, more people means more girls which means more virgins."

Flaky hummed as she pondered the facts. "I guess it does make sense. I just never really thought about it before," she replied, seeing some basic logic behind the details. Setting down the breakfast preparations, Flaky grabbed his hand sending him a small smile. "Well you're stuck with me now, and I don't plan on leaving you alone any time soon."

He smiles a bit. "Hope you wont regret your decision." He mutters.

Flaky blushes a bright red at his cute smile. "I-I don't regret anything Flippy. Don't think that way," she huffed going back to finishing the pancake batter.

He wasnt exactly sure what exactly to tell her about the demon world, since it seemed like basic knowledge to him. "ALWAYS WEAR CROSSES! And... join a church." He thinks a bit more thinking of what other dark stuff to tell her about demons. "Our society is very patriarchal, so the only way a female cambion is respected is if she's stronger than the average male cambion. Otherwise, theyre usually used as broodmares, used to for nothing but to breed the next generation. Some cambions would consider their fate better than the males, who are more expendable, but atleast we get to live our lives, no matter how short it is." He tries to think harder. "Male cambions have this awful instinct to impregnate every human female they come across and kill any male they find a threat to that goal. Depending on their intelligence and mentality, they can suppress those urges. As you know, my instincts manifest themselves as Flipqy while Shifty's and Lifty's are blended with their manipulative sociopathic personalities. Am I boring you with all these facts? Or am I making you uncomfortable? I can stop if you want."

Playing with a lock of her hair Flaky listened intently to all of Flippy's advice, nodding in acknowledgement. Feeling a bit uncomfortable and uneasy of his description of women's role in their society, shifting nervously, not wanting to make her friend feel bad about himself. "Th-they're not boring, I do think it's useful… I-it's just a bit unsettling how your society views women, though I do guess that makes sense, do to it being a different life style," she mumbled, biting her lip. "I-I don't mind if you keep talking but I need to start cooking these pancakes. It would be sweet if you could get me a pan or griddle to cook them in."

"Dont make excuses for it. It's a senseless sexist system that the demons passed down to us. We were first raised to believe we're human, so how you think we felt when they told us of this social construct?" His face twists in disgust. "Go to war and you find out some humans can be just as deprave." He looks through the cabinet and gets out a pan. "I rarely use the stove because it use to remind of bodies being burned alive."

"S-sorry. I-I can just understand it a bit since human still feel that way in certain areas," she whispered, flinching at the mention of the stoves effect on her friend she quickly stepped away from the electronic. "D-do you not want me to use it?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to upset the man. "I-I could just eat something else if you want."

"I've been taking heavier medication." Said Flippy. "It's alright at the moment." He sets up the plates near the stove.

Smiling as Flippy place down the plates Flaky carefully turned on the stove, letting the pan heat up. "I'm glad to hear that," she sighed in relief, pouring the pancake batter into the hot cook wear.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here with me? I'm not a very sunny guy like I use to be."

Flipping the food over she glanced at her friend. "Of course. I don't mind staying here if you want me, I'm not going to invade your space," she hummed, placing the fully cooked circles of batter on a plate before pouring more in the pan.

"Shifty said... he expects you at work today. What time exactly?"

"I usually have to get to 'work' around nine to help Shifty with whatever he needs, even though the place doesn't open 'til noon," she whispered the last part. Placing a few more of the hot cakes on the plate she poured in the last of the batter, the smell of the sweet bread filling the house.

Flippy didn't trust Shifty. He'd have to be prepared for an ambush at the house. Flippy never wants to say it to Flaky, but he worried more than anything that she'd end up being a Shifty's sex slave if she continued working there for long. He'd rather have Flaky sexually assaulted by Flipqy than Shifty. And that kind of thinking shook Flippy to his very core. "DAMMIT!" He yells at himself. He felt no matter what kind of situation Flaky was in, it would had badly for her. A lose-lose situation where she's trapped and strapped to one of their beds in the end. "...Dammit..."

Jumping at Flippy's sudden outburst she turned to the man, worry filling her eyes. "Fl-Flippy, what is it? Are you okay?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just shouting at the sick twisted thoughts flooding my brain. I know you told me to stop beating myself up about the situation but that's easier said than done. You're in a really bad that you can't imagine until it actually hits you." He stares at the ceiling. "Honestly, I don't see you and mom can put up with me. I even annoy myself with being this emo shit 24-7."

Turning off the stove Flaky walked over to Flippy, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay. I realize that it's hard to get out of this mindset after so long, that's why I want to be here,". Shaking her head in disappointment she just let out a frustrated breath. "We 'put up with you' because we love you, and we're too stubborn to give up."

Flippy finally gave Flaky a genuine smile. "Thanks for being there for me."


End file.
